Classes
Your starting Class in Demon's Souls is not a straitjacket. It determines your initial attribute allocations, your starting Soul Level, and your initial equipment. You can eventually upgrade your stats in such a way that you could use any type of weapon, armor, or magic, but this will be many hours into your first character. Go with a character that has stats and equipment that lean naturally towards what you are interested in playing right from the beginning of the game, and upgrade your stats to support that role. "Soul Level" is your "Experience Level". The higher your Soul Level, the more each stat point costs from the Maiden in Black. "Starting Soul Level" affects how expensive stat upgrades are right off the bat. At 1, the Noble has the lowest initial cost for stat upgrades, while the Thief and Barbarian have the highest, at 9. The character classes: Knight Starting Equipment: *Long Sword *Mail Breaker (a sort of short stabbing blade) *Kite Shield *Fluted Armor Basic Info: The Knight lacks in physical stats compared to other fighting classes, but makes up for it somewhat in his comparative mental refinement. He can access both miracles and magic without much work and starts with a versatile equipment set.His decent starting armor makes sure you're protected until you are able to find more.Good choice for begginers. See main article: Knight Thief Starting Equipment: * Dagger *Buckler *Shortbow *Black leather armor set Basic Info: Thiefs happen to start off with the most luck, than any other class.They have good dexterity which opens up for better opportunities at higher levels.They should stick with light armor, which enables them to rolls, since they're not really big on blocking.Because of the ability to move faster, thiefs can get easy back stabs which usually kills the enemy.On the other hand if thiefs are attacked they suffer a intolerable amount of damage.Evading is your best friend as a thief! Magician Starting Equipment: *Short Sword *Leather Shield *Catalyst of Wood *Wizard set Basic Info: Main magic class, but lacks the passive MP regeneration item of the Noble class, starts with Veil of Water to reduce fire damage and what I'll call Gout of Flame (a stream of fire), this is among the tougher classes to start with. Temple Knight Starting Equipment: *Halberd *Mirdan armour *Heater Shield *Talisman of God (with Heal miracle) Basic Info: This is perhaps the best choice for starters.Temple Knight's have a moderately high attack, and utilize the power to call on god to heal or protect him in battle.These are known as miracle powers.Temple Knight's have great starting armor, and one of the best small starting shields in the game, with a 100% block chance.A good choice. Good Stats for Dex dex need to be 40 and str need at least be 22 end needs to be 40 and var needs to be 40 Soldier Starting Equipment: *Broadsword *Short Spear *Iron Shield *Plate Armor Basic Info: The basic balanced class, balanced stats with highs in physical stats at expense of intellect, those who want an easier time at the game might consider this class. Wanderer Starting Equipment: *Falchion(wide arc attacks for a blade) *Dagger *Wooden Shield *Leather Armor(Chest Leather) *Hard Leather Boots(Chain set) Basic Info: A hybrid of the Thief class, very high Agility provides a better offense, but you don't have ready access to magic. Barbarian Starting Equipment: *2 Clubs(wooden) *Wooden Shield *Naked except for sandals and 'short shorts' Basic Info: Very high starting strength and hit points, but poor equipment. Ideal if you plan on playing a brute force character, possibly emphasizing large two handed weapons. NOT recommended for beginners. Royalty Starting Equipment: *Silver Coronet *Wizard's Robe *Wizard's Gloves *Wizard's Boots *Silver Catalyst *Rapier *Fragrant Ring Ideal character for beginners. His coronet and ring regenerate MP, and he comes equipped with the Soul Arrow spell since the start of the game. The only con is that he/she starts from Soul Level 1. Hunter Starting Equipment: *Longbow *Battle Axe *Leather Shield *Leather Armor Basic Info: Small boosts to Luck and most stats make this a fairly balanced class overall, you can melee or use the bow with proficiency (bows can also be aimed first person, and have some zoom ability), consider this as an alternative class to the soldier if you enjoy ranged classes. Category:Character Class